Zoff um Finn ! ! !
thumb|left Status: Beendet 'Sind wir Freunde oder Feinde' Santana Sicht : Mein Gott Finn & Quinn seit wann das denn erst neulich hat Quinn doch gesagt das Finn ein Monster großers Affenarsch ist und wollte in Rachel über lassen.Jetzt auch noch küsse.Das ist zu viel ich gehe thumb da zwischen. San: Hey Quinn Sue will uns sprechen. Q: Hey Santana siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin. San: Nein ! Q: Ach wirklich Santana San: Ne aber wenn du nicht kommst.... F: Mädels bleibt cool Quinn . Q: Ja Finn ? F: Geh mit zu Sue wir sehen uns nach der Schule.thumb|Unbekannter Junge Q: Ok bis dann Süßer. San: Bleibt locker das sind doch nur 5Minuten Finn. F: Ja Santana '2 Minuten Später ' Q: Santaner wo ist Sue ? San: Sie ist nicht ihr ich hab dich verarscht. Q: Und Wieso San: Rachel du hast ihr versprochen das sie Finn kriegt. Q: Na und . San: Quinn du bist so eingebildest du denkst nur an dich. Q: Rachel ist Kaptin der Cheerios das wollte ich werden Sue hat es ihr gegeben obwohl ich besser bin als sie. San: Rachel ist gut sehr gut sogar und sie mag Finn mehr als du. thumb Q: Ich muss los Bye. San: Ich warne dich Quinn wir sind doch alle Freunde oder? 'Es klingelte zu letzten Stunde' Rachel Sicht : Guck in dir bloß an er sieht gut aus ist stark super süß und einfach Süß Süß Süß Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn.thumb|left Rachel erfacht aus ihren Gedanken kurz darauf. Mrs Pillsberry:Rachel sag uns bitte die Lösung. Rachel: Finn Finn Finn Mrs Pillsberry:Rachel sag uns die Lösung von aufgabe 3. Rachel: Finn Finn Mrs Pillsberry : Rachel wach auf . Rachel: Scheiße (wird rot) Rachel rannte aus denn Klassenzimmer alle Schüler lachten nur Kurt,Santana und Finn nicht.thumb Finn Sicht : Rachel sie mag mich und sie ist total süß aber Quinn sie ist mein ein und alles ich liebe Quinn. Puck Sicht : Santana ist ja heiß, sie ist so anderes als alle so offen und sieht gut aus. Kurt Sicht : Mercedes und Sam was für ein süßes Paar. Was Blaine grade macht? thumb|left|santana '1 Minute Später ' San: Mrs Pillsberry durfte ich zu Rachel gehen ? Mrs Pillsberry: Ja Santana geh. San: Danke . Santana ging auf denn Schulflur und suchte Rachel da war sie aber nicht dann guckte sie in der Cheerio Umkleide und da war sie auch. San: Rachel Rachel .... R: Ja San: Geht es dir gut ?thumb R: Ne (Weint) Santana nimmt Rachel in denn Arm . San: Geht es dir jetzt schon besser. R: Ja ich habe mich vor Finn zum Affen gemacht. San: Ach Süße Afffen schön klug und jetzthör auf zu weinen. R: Weißt du was du hast recht ich werde mich nach der Schule bei Finn Entschludigen. San: Genau und jetzt gehen wir zurück zu Klasse. R: Ok. 'Schulende' R: FINN (LAUT) F: Rachel. R: Finn es tut mir leid wegen vorhin verzeihst du mir (wird rot) F: Ja ich verzeih dir aber ich muss los. R: Ok Schüss F: Bis Morgen (Lacht) '3 Stunden später' Rachel Sicht : Endlich Zuhause raus aus denn Cherrio Sachen und rein in das blaue Punktekleid othumb es ist jemand in online in Chat Kurt ! R: Hallo Kurt :) K: Hi Rachel wie geht es dir ? R: Gut & Dir ? K: Auch R: Was machst du grade ? K: Ach nichts außer Chatten du ? R: Auch. Bist du allein ? K: Nein naja Finn mein Bruder ist da weißt du ja und er hat Quinn musst du auch kennen mit gebracht. R: Ja kenn ich ( Trauig ) Wie geht es Blaine ? thumb K: Ach gut. Warte kurz ............. R: Ach so O Santana ist online. R: Hi Santana :) San: Hey Rachel :D R: Was machst du ? San: Nichts Rachel und du R: Auch nichts San: Kann ich zu dir kommen meine Eltern haben ein Geschäftsessen und sie wollten fragen ob ich bei dir Übernachten dürfte ? R: Glaub schon komm so gegen 18:00 Uhr :) San: Mach ich Danke bis nachher Bye :D thumb R: Tschüss :) R: Kurt ??????? K: Ja R: Ich muss off :( K: Ok :( Bis Morgen Früh :)thumb R: Tschüss :) Nächster Tag R: Schlafmützte aufstehen San: Rachel wieso? R: Wir müssen zu Schule San:Oh mist wir haben aber lange geschlafen R: Ich weiß ich habe dir einen Softdrink hingestellt. '2 Stunden Später' Rachel & Santana sind an ihren Schließfächern auf einmal kam Finn. F: Hi Rachel R: Finn (Wird Rot) F: Krieg ich dein Mathebuch zum ausleihen.Ich finde meins nicht. thumb|Fragt nach den Buch R: Ja Ja kein proplem Finn hier F: Danke R: Bitte Rachel nahm ihr Getränk aus denn Schließfach Finn ging grade zu Puck rüber, als Rachel von Quinn ein Bein gestellt bekommt, das Getränk flog genau auf Finn zu und landet voll auf seinen Kopf ! Rachel rannte auf Mädchenklo und Finn war Sauer! Quinns Sicht: Na endlich bin ich Rachel los.Und Finn wird sie hassen bald bekomme ich alles was ich wollte. Finn Sicht: Rachel nasuper hast du mal wieder toll hinbekommen Ich geh mich um ziehn. Rachel Sicht:thumb|Weint :( Wieso bin ich gestolpert und wieso passiert mir immer alles. Ich mag Finn aber er mag mich nicht oder doch ? 'Rache ist Goldwert ! ! !' Santanas Sicht : Quinn und Brittany haben ihr ein Bein gestellt weil das Getränk auf Finn landen sollte. Hat Puck ihn irgendein Zeichen gegeben.Ich geh zu Rachel und Tina kommt mit. thumb T: Rachel mach auf San: Ja Rachel mach doch bitte die Tür auf R: WAS San: Ich weiß alles R: Wie ? T: Santana hat Quinn,Brittany & wir glauben Puck gesehen. San: Quinn hat dir ein Bein gestellt und Brittany hat sich vor sie gestelltthumb|Erzählt ihr alles so das man sie nicht sehen konnte. R: Was Qinn T: Ja Quinn San: Quinn ich habe mit ihr geredet R: SIE WILL AUCH FINN T: Ja sie will in auch San: Rache ist Goldwert Alle drei lachten laut und da hatten sie eine idee !!! 1 Woche Später Rachel Sicht: Quinn aha dann geht es los. R: Hi Quinn Q: Hey Rachel R: Hast du kurz Zeit ? Q: Eigentlich nichtthumb R: Ach komm schon Q: Na schön R: Komm schnell Q: Ja ich komme ja schon Rachel und Quinn rannten los plotzlich standen sie auf den Football Feld Rachel sagte ? R: Quinn du bist so was von Gemein und weil du dein Versprechen nicht gehalten hast kommt nun die Strafe Q: Wie ?????? R: Du bist eine Lügnerinthumb Q: Rachel wach mal aus deiner Feen Welt auf R: Das geht zu weit ich dachte wir wären Freunde aber jetzt bist du mein Feind ich hoffe Schwarz steht dir SANTANA FEUER FREI Q: Wie AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH R: Das ist nur Schleim kam man raus waschen Q: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (rennt Weg) thumb Rachel Sicht: Na endlich kriegt sie ihre Rache Quinn hat Schwarzen Schleim übern ganzen Kopf bekommen Sie standt zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Quinn Sicht: Du willst krieg den kriegst du ! Ich habe eine Idee ! Kurze Zeit später Q: Finn (weint) F: Was ist mit dir passiert ? Q: Rachel sie hat mir schwarzen Schleim F: Rachel ??? Q: Ja sie F:Ich werde mit Rachel reden Q: Danke Finnthumb F: Die kann was hören (redet leise) Finn ging zum Football Feld F: Rachel R: Finn (lacht) F: Wieso machst du Quinn fertig R: Mach ich nicht F: Jetzt auch noch lügen R: Sie hat F: Lass gut sein R: Aber F: Lass Quinn und mich ihn ruhe (sauer) R: Finn wieso glaubst du der Tusse immer allesthumb F: Wie hast du sie genannt R: Tusse F: Ich bin fertig mit dir ! R: Ich glaube es nicht (sauer) GLEE ♥ ♥ ♥ Mr. Schue: Hallo ich will das ihr euch zusammen sucht und irgendetwas singt es muss aber um irgendeine Situation gehen. Wer möchte mit wem ? Q: Rachel & ich!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr.Schue: Wer noch ? T: Mercedes und ich ! Mr. Schue: Gut die anderen kommen zu mir Quinn, Rachel ihr singt morgen vor R: Gern mr. Schue Nächster Tag Mr.Schue: Quinn Rachel was singt ihr ? R: Wir singen The Boy is mine ! Mr. Schue: Dann fangt mal an ! Mitten im Lied schubst Quinn Rachel ! Doch es wirkt so als hätte Rachel Quinn geschubst ! Santana rastet voll aus und unter bricht den Auftritt ! Finn steht auf und hilft Quinn hoch ! F: Spinnst du Rachel das hätte ins Auge gehen können ! R: Ich habe sie gar nicht angerührt ! F: Natürlich sieht man auch ! R: Dieses Miststück tut doch nur so ! Mr. Schue: Rachel ins Büro zu Figgins Sofort ! San: Ich habe es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen ! Quinn hat Rachel geschubst ! F: Das sagst du doch nur so ! S: Halt die Klappe Frankenteen ! thumb Mr.Schue: Santana geh auch zu Figgins ! S: Aber mit Vergnügen ! R: Komm Sanny wir gehen ! thumb Q: Ihr seid so fies ! F: Geht es dir besser ? Q: Nein (weint) F: Darf ich Quinn ins Krankenzimmer bringen? Mr. Schue: Aber natürlich Finn geht schon ! F: Danke ! Q: Hilfst du mir Finn ? F: Natürlich ! 10 min. später ! Rachel & Santana standen vor Figgins Büro.thumb Figgins: Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez! Was habt ihr angestellt ? S:Wir haben jemanden beleidigt ! F: Ok dann 2 Wochen Nachsitzen und Freitags Getränkedienst bei den Footballern noch fragen ? R: Nein ! S: Ok Geht Klar ! Rachels Sicht: Na super 2 Wochen Nachsitzen für nichts ! Freitags darf ich Finn dann auch noch Getränke bringen :( Na Super ! Quinns Sicht: ''' Super das alle mir geglaubt haben! Finn muss doch merken das sie total dof is und ich die bessere Wahl wäre! '''Pucks Sicht: Wie Santana Finn es gegeben hat ! Auf solche Mädchen stehe ich :) Momentmal da steht sie ja geh mal zu ihr rüber ! thumb|left P: Hey Santana ! S: Was willst du ? P: Was für eine Strafe hast du bekommen ? S: Geht dich nichts an! P: Sag mal hast du morgen Abend schon was vor ? S: Wieso ? P: Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen ! S: Weißt du was Puck? Schieb dir dein Essen sonst wo hin ! Ich sehe dich Freitags schon immer auf den Footballfeld ! Das reicht mir kapiert ! P: Was heißt das ? S: Das heißt du gehst morgen alleine Essen! 'Freitag!' Rachel und Santana waren nachdem Unterricht schon auf dem Footballfeld. Finn war so sauer das er nicht mal Hallo sagte ! Puck dagegen kam die ganze Zeit zu den beiden er brauchte wohl sehr viel trinken ! 5 min. später P: Santana gibst du mir noch etwas zu trinken ? S: Hol es dir gefälligst selbst ! Hier fang ! Coach B: Finn! F: Ja ? Coach B: Komm mal her ! F: Ok Coach ! Coach B: Finn trink was sonst bist du nicht in Form kapiert ! F: Aber ! Coach B: Geh schon ! F: Ok Finn geht genau auf Rachel zu ! F: Ich brauch was zu trinken ! R: Geht das auch freundlicher ? F: Kriege ich bitte etwas zu trinken ? thumb R: Ja aber erst wenn du mir zuhörst ! F: Was ? Na schön ! R: Hier erst mal was zu trinken ! F: Danke ! R: Quinn betrügt dich mit Sebastian ! F: Wer ist das ? R: Geht auf die Dalton ! F: Wieso sollte ich dir glauben ? Du lügst doch ! R: Ok ich lüge aber Finn ich mag dich ! Sie benutzt dich nur um mir eins auszuwischen ! F: Wenn das stimmt dann..... (Finn geht) 3 Wochen später ' 'Vertrauen ? Finns Sicht: Hatte Rachel vielleicht recht mit dem was sie gesagt hatte ? Finn parkte grade seinen Wagen als Quinn auf ihn zuging. F: Hey (küsst sie) Q: Hey (küsst ihn) thumb F: Lass uns rein gehen ! Q: Ok, alles Inordnung mit dir ? F: Ja und bei dir ? Q: Alles bestens ! Quinns Sicht: Finn hatte doch irgendwas ! Ich muss schnellstens rausfinden was ! Das liegt bestimmt an Rachel ich muss ihn irgendwie ablenken aber wie ? Rachels Sicht: Na super Quinn stellt sich genau so hin das ich nicht mit Finn reden kann voll die falsche Schlange ! Jetzt kann ich nicht mit ihm reden ! Oh nein sie küssen sich :( Ich gehe lieber mal bevor ich auch noch anfange zu heulen ! Vielleicht sollte ich ihn eine SMS schreiben ! Ja das war eine gute Idee ! Was sollte ich ihn schreiben ? thumb SMS: Hey Finn hast du nach der Schule Zeit ? Wir können einen Kaffe trinken gehen wenn du willst! Rachel Finns Sicht: ''' Eine Sms von Rachel ???? SMS: Ja geht klar sehen uns nach der Schule! Finn SMS: Ok bis nachher Rachel :) SMS: Ja :) Finn '''Rachels Sicht: Endlich kann ich mit ihm Reden ! Finns Sicht:' ' Auf einen Kaffe hatte ich wirklich Lust! Naja ich freue mich auf nachher :) Nach der Schule ''' Finn holt Rachel mit seinen Wagen ab sie fahren zum Lima Bean! R: Danke das du dir Zeit genommen hast!thumb F: Kein Problem! '''Kurze Zeit später ! F: Was möchtest du ? R: Ach nur einen Kaffe ! F: Ok ich nehm auch einen ! R: Danke !thumb F: Kein Problem ! R: Wollen wir uns setzen ? F: Gerne ..Momentmal ist das nicht ........ Finn bleibt stehen rührt sich nicht geht langsam zum Tisch ! Quinn und Sebastian halten Händchen und küssen sich ! R: Finn was hast du denn ? F: Quinn was soll der Scheiß ! Q:' Finn !!!' Ich ...ähmmm ! thumb|leftF: Quinn wer ist das ???! Q: Das ist Sebastian von der Dalton ! F: Du lügst mich an (schreit) die ganze Zeit ? Q: Aber ! F: Quinn es ist aus mit uns du falsche Schlange hast mich nur benutzt ! Q: Aber nein Finn ..es.. F: Es ist aus mit uns Quinn ! thumb Q: Bitte nicht Finn ! Finn rennt wütend aus dem Lima Bean ! Rachel folgt ihm ! R: Finn warte !!! F: Was ????!! R: Beruhig dich bitte ! F Sorry Rachel ich muss hier weg brauch jetzt erstmal Zeit für mich ! R: Aber Finn ..! thumb F: Wann anders ! ( Finn verschwindet ) 'Der Tag dannach !' Es war Entfall und Finn suchte Rachel stattdessen traf er Quinn ! thumbQ: Finn lass uns doch nochmal von vorne anfangen bitte! F: Nein du hast es versaut !! Q: Ach komm schon sag schon das du mich liebst ! F: Hau ab Quinn ! Q: Was ??? F: Hau ab ! Aufeinmal kommt Santana um die Ecke ! thumb F: Hey Santana ! S: Hey was willst du von mir ? F: Hast du Rachel gesehen ? S: Ich glaub sie is auf dem Footballfeld! F: Danke ! Q: Lässt du mich jez allen ernstes hier stehen ? S: Sieht ganz dannach aus Quinn geh doch zu Sebastian ! Q: Arggggghh..... (haut ab) Finn rannte so schnell er konnte er musste umbedingt zu Rachel und sich entschuldigen ! F: Rachel ? R: Oh ...äh..Hey Finn ! F: Rachel es tut mir so Leid wegen Gestern ! R: Ist schon ok ! thumb F: Nein ist es nicht du hattest Recht und ich hab dir nicht geglaubt ! R: Ich weiß vergessen wir es einfach ! F: ..... R: Sonst noch was ?? F: Ja !!!! R: Was denn ? F: Rachel küss mich denn ich liebe dich nur dich ! thumb|leftR: ....... F: ....... R: Mit Vergnügen Ich dachte schon du würdest nie Fragen ! (beide küssen sich) Da standen die beiden noch sehr lange bis es Anfing zu regnen ! Rachels Sicht: Endlich waren Finn und ich zusammen ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Finn & Rachel